The Gray and the Black Eagles
by LokiPie
Summary: Malik let Altair go, But soon everything starts to go wrong when a whole unit of Assassin's get murdered, everyone is suspecting Altair as the killer of the Assassin's but If it isn't him then who is it? AxM Fic means BoyxBoy. Please Read and Please Review! 3
1. Chapter 1

The Grey and the Black Eagles.

A/C: Hi its DArkCRazyFanGiRl here with a Ac Fanfic I just couldn't resisted writing it I love MalikxAltair. so here you are. Warning: BoyxBoy, Violence and other thing that I can't think of at the moment. Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's creed If I did well... I don't know maybe Altair and Malik would of got together and also Malik wouldn't of got his head chopped off! Please enjoy xx

Chapter 1 - Letting go.

White robes flapped in the chilled humid air of Jerusalem as the man stood on the ledge of the building,  
his gold eyes focused on the haystack placed below him. He took two slow breaths, he closed his eyes, spread his arms like wings, his legs bounced off the ground as he let himself freely fall, The air under his arms really did make it feel like he really was a bird falling.

He lied in the prickly hay as he concentrated on his thoughts,  
"Why won't he trust me? Malik..." "Stupid novice! Altair stop playing in the hay," A voice commented from outside of the haystack.

Altair popped his head out the hay to face the person that spoke,  
the man had black hair and charcoal brown eyes, he wore black and grey long robes similar to Altair's.

"Malik..." Altair whispered in surprise as he stood and cleaned all the hay off.  
"Walk with me, Altair," Malik softened his tone as he glanced over at the other Assassin.  
Altair looked deep into the others eyes and found no trust in them,  
that went a few years ago as well as Malik's arm and his younger brother.

It hurt so much to not be able to be trusted by the person he once call friend, he didn't know what they were anymore; maybe they were trying to hard to keep a broken friendship that could never be fully mended.

Altair was so deep in thought he didn't realise he wa being pulled along the streets in a sudden rush,  
but then everything changed and darkened as he lost hold of Malik's hand, his hand slipped out of grasp and then he was swallowed into the crowd, Malik had disappeared out of sight and reach.

He couldn't hold on anymore he wanted to break when he couldn't he was born to be strong but his heart wouldn't let him.

XX-XX-XX-XX-XX

Malik sat at his desk as tears rolled down his face with his current thoughts. "I had to let him go and be free whats the point in keeping him close? He won't let me in and heal all the suffering that is deep inside him, he is still a stupid arrogant ass novice as always then!" He sobbed out loud.  
The Bureau door slammed open as two men made there way to the main room,  
there robes were the same as Altair's but their's were stained in red as a symbol of death

"Safety and peace...Master Malik a Assassin has gone crazy and has massacred a whole unit of lower class Assassin's we need your help!" One of the two men called out in desperation.  
"Dose this Assassin have a name, We need to gather informtionon the Assassin so we can find his weakness then we will know the easiest way to eliminate the target," Malik replied knowledgeably as his he grew more ingrossed in the situation, He hungered for more action and information.

"His name is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, do you know him?" The same Assassin told him,  
Malik's eyes flared open in shock as his hand started trembling. "Rafiq Malik whats is wrong?" Asked the other one of the two,  
"Altair...Okay you two tell me everything you know about what happene!" Malik replied with concern and hurt in his body language.

They talked about it as Mlik checked for wounds and feed them.  
"It started when Altair was sent on a mission...um..it was here actually and we got a notice that he never arrived thats when Al Mualim sent a whole unit of lower class Assassin's to go and find him but no report came back and the whole unit was found neatly dead which shows it must be a Assassin, but in better terms Altair, only he could be that skilled to kill that cleanly and without a trace back to himself but that just makes it lead to him," One of the Assassin's explained.

Truly there was so much information Malik had to take in that he almost forgot some of it. He was so confused with it all, it made him frustrated.  
"Okay I say are next step is tracking him and checking his motive," Malik advised and all the response from both of the other Assassin's ws a small nod of agreement.

Malik didn't really need to know Altair's motive he already knew what it was, the thought of this brought him back to yesterday when he let go; It was his fault but he knew there would be some blood shed but he thought it would be some blood shed but he thought it would be Templars blood not fellow brothers of the Creed.

The two Assassin's left as soon as they got there next orders, the information they had was Altair was somewhere in Jerusalem.

Malik was left alone in his own loneliness and guilt, he knew that the pain Altair was going through was his own doing he pushed him and let him fall as well as let go, Altair needed him but he still didn't realise it.

A thud on the Bureau floor court Malik's attention,  
He wasn't expecting anyone until the morning.  
Light footsteps made there way to the main room, Malik froze in fear as the figure came into sight.  
"Altair..."

Eoc

A/N: Thanks for reading! I will try to update when I can. MEEP MEEP! I got inspiration for this story from the story Hard secrets between Altair and Malik: love that story, If you haven't read that yet well I recommend it! xx Please review Love you all!

DArkCRazyFanGiRl

_ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm back with another chapter, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter xx Please review! Only one review thats bad even if you don't like the story or you think Im a crap writer tell me!

Other then that please review.

Chapter 2 - Innocent?

"Altaïr..."

The grey hooded Assassin shuffled further into the room just before he came tumbling to his knee's.

Malik's fast reflects abled him to catch Altaïr before he smacked into the floor.

Altaïr's hood was pushed back enough to see into his gold eyes,

Hurt, betrayal, need and sorrow filled the eyes of the great eagle.

"It ... Wasn't me ... I would ... Never betray the ... Creed," Altaïr stumbled on his words as his nerves took control.

"Altaïr I believe you, I am sorry brother for the actions of someone, Come Altaïr lets get you clean and stitched up," Malik Calmed Altaïr with his words as his eyes looked at Altaïr condition.

Altaïr and Malik sat in the back room out of spying eyes of anyone, no one dared enter the back room without permission it was a private space just for Malik.

Malik stitched the last gash on Altaïr, it was the biggest gash on him which tore into his shoulder,

Altaïr had two broken ribs, five large gashes, twenty small cuts and forty bruises to be persist, Malik defiantly won't let Altaïr go anywhere even if he could.

Altaïr fell asleep after awhile, Malik knew that it was part of the healing stage.

Malik couldn't stop feeling like he had missed something, something very important but he couldn't figure out what.

Malik sat on his stool behind his desk whilst going through the log book.

Then one of the same Assassin's stepped into the main room.

The Assassin had pink blushed skin, vivid blue eyes with blonde locks, he was quite young looking about 16, A novice age.

"We searched everywhere there's no hope he has gone." The Novice spoke.

Malik shock his head in a gesture of disagreement.

"What is your Name Novice?" Malik asked as he cleared his throat.

"Oh so you don't remember me... Um...Arama, Arama Ibd'lsyfa," The boy addressed himself,

Malik didn't hear the first part of the boys sentence he just ignored it.

"Well Arama there is no need to get worried Altaïr is in the back," Malik's eyes never left the log book to hide his emotions.

"Master Malik? What is he doing here? He might try to kill you!" Arama shouted with a shaky voice.

Malik lifted his head up to face Arama, tears filled his eyes in a sign of hurt and desperation.

"He says it was a set up, he says it wasn't him who killed all of them Assassin's and I believe him, I want to trust him," Malik cried but not in a sign of weakness but in the sign of friendship.

"Master Malik...you trust him but I can't, I can't risk your safety brother, I will stay with you and Altaïr until We have figured everything out," Arama suggested.

"Arama yo..." Malik Began but the disapproved look in Arama's eyes made him rethink.

"Okay for now but you do what ever I say and you help me around the place okay," Malik seriousness made the tension greater.

Malik couldn't deny that he felt unsafe with Altaïr, he trusted Altaïr but there was a little bit of him that couldn't; the same part of him that still couldn't forgive Altaïr for the loss of his younger brother and his left arm.

Was Altaïr Innocent? Malik didn't know, this one question was the same question that went around in Malik's mind.

Altaïr sat on some pillows in the

souk as Malik sat beside him sharing some fruit with Altaïr.

"Malik...what will they do to me if they find me?" Altaïr asked as he shoved a piece of pear in his mouth.

"I don't know, but they wont I promise I wont let them," Malik told Altaïr as he placed his hand gently onto his shoulder.

"Now get some sleep I want to train with you tomorrow morning, I feel a battle coming on and we need to be ready," Malik said as he glanced over to Arama.

Malik left Altaïr to get some rest, Malik retired to the back room to also take part in his own slumber.

Arama placed his hand gentle on the injured sleeping Assassin.

Altaïr eyelids flashed open as the touch registered into his mind,

He stumbled up into a sitting position to look into the eyes of Arama, his gold eyes focused on the boys blue ones as he looked upon him with his eagle vision and thankful Arama was glowing blue in a sign of allay.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Arama blushed in embarrassment by the lack of being hidden.

"Its alright Im a very light sleeper," Altaïr grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm probably in the way but I'm just here to help Malik," Arama lied a bit he wouldn't tell him that he's actually here to make sure that Altaïr was no danger.

"How do you know Malik?" Ataïr asked with slight irritation in his tone, He wondered why Malik needed help and why he didn't just ask him.

"Oh Malik is my master, he was my Instructor, he tort me to be a great Assassin and I am very proud to call him master, but he didn't teach me alone, Another Great Assassin tort me but he died," Arama told Altaïr,

But he again lied about somethings like the other instructor hadn't died he was laying right next to him, Altaïr and Malik both instructed Arama and he was happy to call them both Masters.

"Well i'll leave you to rest...ma...Altaïr," Arama slipped

out.

"Night," Altaïr replied with suspicion in his eyes,

Soon after Arama swiftly slipped out the room to sleep.

In the morning Malik was the first to wake, he was always a early riser; He prepared breakfast for three: it was a bowl of hot strawberry and cherry porridge and a piece of buttered bread.

He set the food next down to the sleeping Altaïr and then went to give some to his student.

The smell of the food lingered its way into Altaïr's noise, Altaïr lifted his head up to see the food.

He scoffed it down as he read a book to keep his mind off things,

Malik came out and sat next to him, he helped Altaïr with the long words that Altaïr found hard to say.

"We should start training," Malik commented,

"Uk...I can't be bothered," Altaïr sighed,

"Altaïr...The great Eagle of Masyaf can't be bothered to train, well mister we are going to train even if I have to make you!" Malik dramatically outwitted Altaïr into submission with these words.

Altaïr and Malik sparred for most the day, comparing there strengths and teaching each other a few tricks.

Altaïr and Malik sat on the rug of the main room as Arama watch them closely as he pin pointed places on his map, all a sudden a

informant raced into the Bureau.

"...huh..huh...Another unit...of Assassin's were...killed,it defiantly is a Assassin..." The Informant court his breath as he spoke.

Altaïr and Malik sat there speechless as a deafening silence appeared.

Who was this Assassin and why are they killing brothers in the creed?

A/N

Okay there you are, the second chapter, Im sorry for not a lot of Altaïr! I hope you don't mind Arama and his name, he is my Oc and you will see a lot of him in this story, he is going to be Malik's little protecter and yes Malik and Altaïr was Arama's mentors but Arama was about six then so they don't remember him xx Please review and please continue reading xx

Thanks love you all! （＾∇＾）

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hey, hey.

Here's another chapter!

Enjoy.

Chapter 3 - Realisation.

Malik paced back and forth as Altaïr sat upon his desk,

"Who is killing all these Assassin's and what for?" Malik hit the wall with frustration, he hated not knowing things.

Altaïr just looked down at the floor as he ran things through his mind,

He analysed the information they had been given and the information Altaïr had gathered but to no prevail.

Malik look at Altaïr with a confused look on his face as he stared at the concentrating Assassin.

Malik leaned on the desk near Altaïr,

"I wonder what your thinking about...?" Malik smirked,

Altaïr snapped out of his trans to look down at the black haired Assassin.

"Uh...um nothing," Altaïr blushed in embarrassment like he just got court doing something he wasn't meant to.

"Yeah Altaïr i believe you," Malik said still with that small smirk on his lips, Malik soon after walked away to write the information in the log book.

Altaïr just sat there dumbfounded by what just happened and that made a diffreant question explode into his head; What made Malik do that and act like that?

Arama came along and placed his hand on Altaïr shoulder startling him a bit,

"Don't worry about him," Arama said with a gentle smile.

Xxxxx

"Im going out for a little while," Altaïr said as he step into the back room to find Malik reading,

Malik just nodded in approval to send him on his way.

Altaïr walked the dusty streets of Jerusalem, not really paying attention to his surrounding.

But then he got stopped in his tracks as he glanced to his left,

He gasped at the sight before him,

a Assassin was stabbing another Assassin.

Altaïr rushed over to the two Assassin's and pinned the one with the knife, but this Assassin was strong they struggled under his hold and thought with him.

Altaïr pushed the Assassin's hood back to revile there head,

Altaïr stared with surprise;

It was a women Assassin with blondy brown hair which was tied up in pig tales and Gold eyes similar to Altaïr's.

"A Women?" Altaïr whispered under his breath.

The Women saw a opening and took it, She grabbed her hood then pulled it up not before she kicked him in the balls and then ran.

Altaïr cried out, but soon he collected what dignity he had left and stood tall.

He placed two fingers to the mans neck and found no pulse,

He was too late.

"Rest in peace brother your with your god now," Altaïr showed his respect as he set him down to rest in the waters of Jerusalem.

Altaïr rushed back to the Bureau with this important information,

"Malik...Malik!" Altaïr shouted to search him out.

Malik's head popped out the kitchen to face the shaking Assassin.

Malik and Arama stood side by side in front of Altaïr as he spoke,

"The Assassin that has been killing others is a women!"

End of Chapter

A/N -

I'm sorry I know its short!

Haha this Women Assassin is going to have a huge role in this storyline! I know a women Assassin sounds strange but there is a reason for that which will come later, Hope you liked the chapter.

Thanks love you all o(^▽^)o

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone heres a new chapy enjoy!

Chapter 5 - More pieces of a puzzle.

-Women Assassin.

-Wore novice Assassin Gear.

-Ashy blonde hair like Altaïr's.

- Hair up in pig tails.

- Gold eyes like Altaïr's.

Malik wrote down in his log book as Altaïr described her.

Malik also drew a picture of her and Altaïr agreed that it look like her.

"I must get a letter to Al Muliam he needs to know about this women, Altaïr can you get me one of the pigeons?" Malik spoke as he sat at his desk writing presumably the letter.

Altaïr nodded as he walk over to the pigeon cage,

Malik strapped the message to the pigeon and sent it on its way.

"Altaïr we must get more information on this women," Malik order Altaïr with a sincere look on his face,

Altaïr nodded and sat down on the floor near the fountain, Malik kneeled down beside Him as he placed a bowl of water in front of his lap.

"Get cleaned up, I'll cook dinner," Malik said as he got up and walked away into the kitchen.

Altaïr stripped off his armour and his bloodied robes so he stood naked, he ran his hands over his stomach and grimaced as he felt all the scars that were bonded by old memories like the one that was placed on his knee which he got on the very same day in the Solomon's temple, The unforgiving day when Malik lost everything.

Altaïr cleaned himself up but was confused when he noticed the fact that Malik didn't give him any clean robes,

He grunted in frustration as he pull a towel around his waist, He then rushed over to the box filled with supplies.

Before Altaïr could reach the box he surprisingly ended up on the floor untop of Malik,

They both stared and blink at each other for a moment in total shock of how they got into this predicament.

"Altaïr...?" Malik coughed,

"Yeah?" Altaïr replied quietly as he thought that it was a good thing that Arama had gone out or this would be even more embarrassing.

"Can you get off me?" Malik asked rhetorically,

Altaïr pushed himself up with his arms to allow the other man enough room to slip up out from underneath him.

"I came out to give you some clean robes, Im sorry I forgot," Malik said pushing the robes into Altaïr lap as he looked away from the other man trying to hide his embarrassment that was shown as a blush on his face.

"Thank...you," Altaïr replied awkwardly as he returned back to the fountain whilst also trying to hide his blush.

Altaïr and Malik sat in awkward silence as they ate in the lattuce,

Arama suddenly ran in as he tried to gain his breath back.

"What is it...?" Malik asked as he looked up to see worry and grace in the light sea blue eyes of the boy.

"I got a message...for Altaïr...A informer gave it to me...I think Its from...that women...Assassin," Arama told them as his breath quivered, he shoved his hand into a pouch somewhere in the front of his robes and found the folded scroll, he passed it to Altaïr who which sat there with a confused stonic look placed on his face.

Altaïr unrolled the scroll and concentrated on the words that were neatly scribed on the piece of paper.

"Dear Master Assassin, Altaïr Ibn-La-Ahad,

I would like for you to meet me near the hospital, Come alone or else!" Altaïr read in his head.

"By the look on your face I would say It was something bad," Malik's voice broke the silence.

Altaïr looked over to Malik and gave him a small nod.

"...She wants me to meet her...she also said to go alone or else," Altaïr repeated what he had just said with a true serious tone.

Altaïr stood up and walked away to collect his armour and weapons, he returned half lazy as he stood in the door way,

"May Safety and peace be upon you both," Altaïr said so finally as he walked away like he was walking towards a death sentence.

The streets were alway so quiet when It became nearer to dark but tonight It was just stupidly quiet almost concerning as if something had happened without him knowing anything about it.

Altaïr waited outside the door to the Hospital for about twenty minutes until a figure jumped down from the roof to stand in front of him.

"What did you want?" Altaïr growled at the stone like figure in front of him who hide there face but still Altaïr could tell that this was her.

"Do you know who I am?" Her voice was quite deep but you could still hear the femininity in her tone as she spoke.

"Yes I know that you are a women," Altaïr replied bluntly as he step back to be hide in the shadows more, he couldn't chance it because if she knew what he look like then there would be problems.

"Not that you Idiot, Do you know who I am? like me not my gender," She hissed in offence.

"No...Who are you then?" Altaïr asked more then a little interested to find out who this women was.

Her head flew up to look up at him, her hands wrapped around her hood and pulled it off her head to show him her features.

"My name is Vinell Ibn-La-Ahad, I am your half sister also your my Fiancé," She laughed.

Altaïr stood frozen he didn't know what to feel, happy he had a sibling or anger but what was worse was he was betrothed to her which kind of made him feel guilty for some reason.

End of chapter.

A/N - There you go her name is Vinell which I know its to normal to be Altaïr sister but who cares. Oh and I just had to make her engaged to Altaïr just to twist things up. Xxx

Hope you liked it! Please leave a Review cause I need to know that people liking it xx

Love you all (*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*)

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	5. Chapter 5

Hello welcome to the creed! Haha I have decided that I want to be an Assassin so yeah Its taking me longer to update haha

Well here's chapter 5!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5 - No mistake

Altaïr stood frozen he didn't know what to feel, happy he had a sibling or anger but what was worse was he was betrothed to her which kind of made him feel guilty for some reason.

"Your lying," Altaïr growled venomously despite the the annoying happiness that traveled its way through him.

"Unfortunately I'm not," She replied as a sly smirk spread across her thin curved lips.

Altaïr swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I hate to leave you like this but I'm in a rush," Vinell said in a hushed tone as she back away from him,

With one last glance she was gone Altaïr did even have time to collect his thoughts.

Altaïr slowly made his way way back to the Bureau with mix thoughts wondering inside his mind.

When Altaïr got back everyone was already asleep,

He entered the back and saw Malik lying down on his bed as he slept peacefully.

Altaïr strolled quietly over to his side, he reached down to touched his face but hesitated as he rethought over the action,

Altaïr sighed as he let his arm slip back down to his side.

"Tell me how it feels to sleep peacefully were there is no guilt and no cry of souls...I'm sorry Malik for everything I know I'm a stupid novice, I can't even say sorry to you in person," Altaïr whispered as he turned around to face the door.

Altaïr walked out before he did something stupid like fall asleep ontop of Malik or worse end up kissing him.

He laid down amongst the pillows and drifted off in a restless sleep with uncontentment.

A light kick to the side eventually woke Altaïr up as light begun to pour into the Bureau.

He sat up to see a mad looking Malik standing in front of him with his hand on his hip like he always did when he was annoyed,

His eyebrows were also knotted up in a frown as his eye twitched impatiently.

"Altaïr...what Is this?" Malik asked as he pointed to some flower which was placed on his desk,

Altaïr shrugged his shoulders as a big yawn escaped from his mouth.

"Fine If you don't see who its from then I will," Malik commented as he stalked over to his desk and then picked up a piece of card which was placed in the flowers.

"To Altaïr,

I'm so glad that your now aware of my existence, I need your help.

P.s I now you like white roses so here you go, Vinell," Malik read out loud.

Altaïr finally snapped totally awake as he heard who it was from, her name nearly made him sick with emotions and Malik noticed that too as he stared at him with raised brows.

"Who the hell is Vine..." Malik was going to asked but lost the words that were in his mouth as soon as he saw a women from the corner of his eye.

"Who is Vinell...well I am her you cripple," A feminine voice called out from behind him,

Malik turned around and growled as he glared at the women in the assassin gear.

Malik grabbed a throwing knife from his desk and pounced for her like an hungery animal, Altaïr was between them in a flash trying to stop the Dai from killing her.

Malik throw the knife to the floor as he looked down at himself ashamedly, Altaïr placed his hand on Malik's shoulder to reassure him but Malik shoved it off; he didn't like people touching the arm with the stump, when someone did it made him feel like they were judging him even with Altaïr.

"Altaïr I need to tell you something," Vinell said despite the angry looking Dai which was kind of her fault but what did she care.

"Okay what is it?" Altaïr asked with little interest as he stared down at the floor trying to fight back the urge to hit the women for just the reason of calling Malik a cripple because he knew Malik felt strongly about that, Altaïr had learnt the hard way about that.

"I want you to join me," She replied shortly with a smug smirk on her face.

"Join you in what?" Altaïr asked unconditionally as he lifted his head up to look at her facial features.

"To kill Al Mualim, he is a traitor and must be stopped will you join me my Fiancé into combat?" She asked almost in a rhetorical manner as she lifted her blade up.

Altaïr didn't know what to say he was flabbergasted by her confidance and was sick to the stomach with the way she rolled her tongue when she said Fiancé.

He wanted her to stop, for her to just disappear so he can curl up into a ball beside Malik, but Malik would never allow that, Altaïr was sworn to his own silence.

End of Chapter

Poor Malik how dare she call him a cripple!

Xx hope you like it though I thought this chapter was very slow. Please review this story has only one review dose nobody like It, It makes me feel like no one likes it and I need people to critiques it so I can tweak bits!

Anyway thanks for reading xx

Love you all （；￣ェ￣）

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


End file.
